


Conquering the North

by AlwaysJonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousin Incest, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Alliances, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: What happens after the Battle of the Bastards.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only the North know that Jon is Ned's nephew. To the rest of the known world he is Ned Stark's Bastard. Even though they are his cousins, Jon refers to the Stark kids as his siblings.

Standing on the battlefield, Jon stared at Ramsay as he rode forward on his horse, trailing someone behind him. Jon's face hardened when he saw his youngest cousin's hands were tied. He jumped on his horse and began riding forward.

  
On the other side of the battlefield, Ramsay cut the ties on Rickon's wrists. "Do you like games little man?" He smiled his awful smile and told him, "Let's play a game." He pointed out to the field where Jon was riding. "Run to your cousin. The sooner you get to him, the sooner you get to see him again." He smirked, "That's it. That's the game. Easy. Ready? Go."

  
Rickon started walking forward, wary of the man behind him.

  
"No you have to run remember? Those are the rules." Ramsay said. Rickon started running as one of the Bolton men handed Ramsay a bow.

When Jon saw the bow, he began pushing his horse to run faster. As the arrows flew by Rickon, Jon was afraid he wouldn't make it. Before Ramsay nocked his next arrow, Jon made it to his youngest cousin. He jumped off the horse and pulled Rickon to the ground as another arrow flew through the air.  
Jon put Rickon on his horse and Davos rode out to retreive him, giving Jon a bow in the process. As Rickon was being transported to safety, Jon grabbed one of the arrows and began shooting back at the Bolton men.

  
Ser Davos took him to the far side of the battlefield where he met with a few Stark bannermen. Together they got Rickon back to safety. There he found a handmaiden to get Rickon a proper meal and to draw him a bath. He had a seamstress wait for him to make him a tunic and breeches.  
After the Battle was won, Rickon reunited with his sister and cousin. The three displayed the Stark banners at Winterfell once again and the lady Lyanna proclaimed Jon Stark the King in the North. Shortly thereafter, Ghost came running in with another smaller wolf at his tail.

  
"Is that?" Sansa asked.

"It is." Jon smiled.

"Shaggydog!" Rickon yelled, running to hug his direwolf.

Back in the halls of Winterfell, Sansa and Jon walked. "You should take the Lord's Chambers. The battle was won because of you."

"But you are the King now."

"Sansa, I wouldn't be the King if it werent for you. You brought the knights of the Vale into the battle, saving us. Saving me. I shouldve listened to what you had to say. You are the Lady of Winterfell and you deserve the Lord's Chambers. We wouldn't be here if you hadn't done what you did, and for that I thank you, My Lady."

"I should've told you about Littlefinger and the knights."

"I'm glad that you didn't, I wouldn't have listened anyway. Littlefinger will get what he deserves, in due time. But Sansa, we have to trust each other, look out for one another and protect ourselves."

Sansa smirked at him. "Winter is here."

"Your father always said so didn't he?"

"Alys Karstark and Ned Umber are the last of their houses. They're all alone, no one to care for them."

"Are you suggesting bringing them here?"

"I am. You can appoint little Lord Umber as your ward." Sansa said.

"Very well then, I will present them the opportunity at court."

"And what of Rickon?"

"He needs a teacher, he never learned to read or write. If he is going to be Lord of Winterfell he should be literate. He also needs a regent."  
Sansa looked at him, "Jon."

"You are the eldest survivng child of Eddard Stark, you deserve the title. You are the proper age to rule. Lady of Winterfell is yours by right, but acting as your brother's regent is the only way you'll be respected in the position by the old lords of the north. I will present this at court tomorrow, that is, only if you want the title."

Sansa nodded. "Arya and Bran are still out there, I believe it. The pack will come together again. Winter is here." With that Sansa walked away.

"Fuckin' hell." Jon said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

As court commenced the next week, Jon named Sansa the regent of Winterfell and Ned Umber as his ward. He then called for Alys Karstark to stand before him. "Lady Sansa has proposed that you stay here, at Winterfell."

"Much appreciation my lady, but you don't have to do that." Alys said.

"Do you know what my father used to say?" Sansa asked.

"No, my lady."

"He said, 'Look after one another.' Lady Karstark you are the last of your house. Starks and Karstarks are of the same blood. You and I, we are cousins albeit distant. You're family and in this family, we do as my father said and look after one another. Speaking as a girl who has been alone these past few years, I simply cannot have you at Karhold alone and still sleep at night. I will have my old rooms readied for you."

Alys smiled at Sansa and bowed her head before returning to her seat.

Jon stood and presented the court the letter he recieved from Sam at the citadel. He explained what needed to happen and how he was going to get it done. "I also have one more announcement." He turned to look at Sansa, "Lady Sansa and I plan to marry. As your king, I need an heir and House Stark needs more than five members. Sansa has agreed to marry me and in time, present the north a son or daughter, and her house with more that hold her father's name."

The lords of the north cheered for the new couple and granted them a fruitful marriage. Within the fortnight, Sansa had her maiden's cloak made. Arya and Bran were present for their very northern wedding. Bran gave her away.

The feast was a small one but Sansa enjoyed it nonetheless. When the drunken lords called for a bedding, Jon refused. "No one is going to see my wife unclothed but me. She is your queen and you will treat her as such."

Jon closed and barred the door. "We don't have to do anything."

"I want to." Sansa said as she released her hair from the extravagant northern bun. "Help me out of my dress?"

Jon unlaced her dress and watched it fall to the floor. He kissed her shoulders as he unlaced her shift. When she turned to look at him, awe was plastered on his face. "Jon."

"You're beautiful, Sansa. Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Sansa pulled off his tunic. "Have you ever been with a woman before?"

Jon looked at his wife, he couldn't lie to her. "Aye. One. Long ago."

Sansa looked at him and nodded. "Did you put a child in her?"

"No. I refuse to father a bastard."

Sansa unlaced his breeches, they were both left in their smallclothes. The two moved over to the bed as they removed the last article of clothing from each other.  
On the other side of the door, Lady Brienne and Ser Davos could hear the various groans and sighs coming from the Lord's chambers. When the heard the finishing grunt, the two returned to the great hall.

"It is done." Brienne said.

"The king has claimed the maidenhead of his queen." Davos finished.

Back in the lord's chambers, Sansa laid her head on her husband's chest. "I shall give you a son. To carry on your name."

"And a daughter, to carry on yours." Jon said.

"What shall we name them?"

"If there shall be a daughter, we should name her for your mother. If there shall be a son, we should name him-,"

"Robb."

"We shall call him Robb."

The two smiled and went to sleep.

The next week Jon recieved a scroll from Tyrion Lannister.

"Daenerys Targaryen has summoned me to Dragonstone. I have decided to go. Dragonstone sits atop a mountain of dragonglass and we need it."

As the north protested, Jon listened, and when they were done he spoke. "You all crowned me your king, I never wanted it. I never asked for it. But I accepted it because the north is my home and I will never stop fighting for it. But the odds are against us. None of you have seen the army of the dead, none of you. we need allies. We need that dragonglass. I know it's a risk, but I have to take it."

"Then send an emissary, don't go yourself." Sansa protested.

"Daenerys is a queen, only a king can convince her to help us. It has to be me."

"You're abandoning your people. You're abandoning your home." Sansa said.

"I'm leaving both in good hands."

"Whose?" Sansa asked.

"Yours. You are my wife, the Queen in the North. Until I return the North is yours."

Before he was to leave, Jon visited the crypts. He was soon joined by Littlefinger who began talking about his fathers bones and Lady Catelyn. "You don't belong down here."

He began talking about the battle and Sansa. When he said he loved her as he did her lady mother, Jon grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "Touch my wife, and I'll kill you myself." He walked out of the crypts and mounted his horse. He looked at Sansa and waved before riding off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon sees the real Daenerys.

The meeting with the dragon queen went as expected: she demanded fealty, Jon refused.

"I may have not recieved a formal education, but I could've sworn I read that the last King in the North was Torrhen Stark, who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen. Am I correct?" Daenerys said confidently.

"No, you are not. The last King in the North was my brother Robb Stark, before he was betrayed and murdered. He was a good king and he believed in his name." Jon said. "I will not betray his legacy and house Stark by bending the knee to a girl whose claim rests entirely on her father's name. The same man who burnt my uncle and grandfather alive."  
Theon was the least expected, although. Jon watched as Theon enetered and recounted what had happened with Yara and Euron. He watched as Daenerys ignored his proposition to rescue her.

"If I may, Your Grace. From my understanding, Yara Greyjoy agreed to fight for you. But as I have just witnessed, you will not fight for her. The northmen named me their king because they know that as they are loyal to me, I am loyal to them. If any one of my allies were captured by my enemies I would do all that I could to help them. How can you call yourself a good queen when you will not fight for the men and women who fight for you? How can you expect me, a Northman to bend the knee to you when I have just witnessed that you will not fight for me when I need you?"

"Your Grace," Daenerys started.

"I would like to leave."

"I beg your pardon."

"I would like my sword, and my ship so I can leave. I would like to take Theon and his remaining men to go rescue his sister. A woman who swore her life to you, yet you refuse to help her."

"Why do you want to help her, have you even met her?"

"I have not, but I know Theon. We were raised by the same man as he was my father's ward. He also rescued a girl I care deeply for from a marriage that rested solely on her name. I intend to go get her and return the favor. Now as you said, I am not your prisoner. I am leaving to go get Yara and head back home to my wife." Jon turned and saw Theon follow him, along with Ser Davos.

They were surprised to see Tyrion Lannister waiting by the boat, sans his Hand of the Queen pin. "I'm coming with you." Jon nodded at him.

When they were on the boat, Jon spoke to Theon. "Where would your uncle have taken her?"

"We were sailing to Kings Landing. He opposes us in every way, we knelt to the dragon queen so he will have knelt to Cersei."

"Cersei may be mad, but the Lannisters are loyal." Tyrion said.

Davos spoke up, "She would make a better queen than Daenerys. But that doesn't mean she would make a good queen. I talked to her advisor, Missandei of Naath. She says Daenerys bought her from slavers. Missandei is loyal to Daenerys because she owns her, by right. She may say she set her free but she would kill Missandei if she ever turned her back on her."

The arrived at King's Landing, Ser Davos smuggled them in through Flea Bottom and Tyrion led them to the dungeons while he went off in search of something. Tyrion stood at the entrance to keep watch while Jon and Theon went to find Yara. She was in a cell with a gag. Jon broke the lock and Theon helped his sister up.

"You came for me." Yara said shakily.

"I will always come for you Yara or I will die trying. Daenerys won't. Jon helped me, he's King in the North now."

"You'll be safe in the North, in Winterfell. But we must go now before we are discovered."

Jon, Tyrion, Theon, Yara made it back to the ship to see Davos there with another man. They boarded with the remaining Ironborn fleet sailed back to the north. Jon arrived at Winterfell with his party, noticing the lack of armoured knights, noticibly the Vale men. They entered the great hall just in time to see Petyr Baelish drop to his knees to beg for mercy. Jon felt pride swell in his chest when Arya slit the traitor's throat with his own dagger.

Sansa raised her eyes from the corpse and looked at Jon. "My king husband has returned home." She smiled, "With guests."

"Husband? I thought they were brother and sister?" Yara whispered to her brother.

"He is her cousin, but only the north know." Theon responded.

Jon walked over to join his wife and cousins. "I missed home, it is terribly hot in Dragonstone."

"Did you get what you went for? The dragonglass?"

"I did, there are men taking it to be forged as we speak."

Bran spoke up, "Lord Royce, send for my lord cousin in the Vale. Winter is here and he should be with family."

"As you wish, my lord." Yohn Royce replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to how Yara got taken.

_Yara Greyjoy and Ellaria Sand are seated at a table drinking together. Theon is standing next to them._

_"How can you drink this piss? When we reach Sunspear I'll treat you to a Dornish red, the best in the world. Have you ever been to Dorne?" Ellaria asked._

_"A few times. Never stayed long." Yara said._

_"A boy in every port?" The dornish woman suggests._

_"A boy, a girl. Depends on the port." Yara smirks._

_Ellaria turns to Theon, "Could we get some more?" she asked handing her empty cup back to Theon._

_"I thought it wasn't for you."_

_"I'm developing a taste for it." Ellaria smiles._

_Yara looks at her baby brother, "He's not your servant."_

_"It's fine." Theon says._

_Theon begins filling the cup from a barrel of wine._

_"So, you're going to be Queen of the Iron Islands?" The woman says suddenly._

_Yara nods, "Once I kill my uncle."_

_Ellaria stands and gropes Theon, "And what will you be, handsome?"_

_"Whatever my queen demands." he says uncomfortably._

_"He'll be my advisor, my protector." Yara says softly._

_"Oh, I see. Your protector." She says walking towards Yara slowly. "So if someone gets too close to you --"_

_"He might have to intervene." Yara says._

_"-- hold that person back." Ellaria finishes._

_"Until they've made their intentions known." The ironborn girl agrees._

_Ellaria sits next to Yara and spreads her legs apart, then looks at her brother._

_"Why are you standing all the way over there then? A foreign invasion is under way. It seems like you don't need a protector." Ellaria says kissing Yara._

_A large crash is heard and the ship rocks back and forth. Yara turns to Ellaria. "Stay here."_

_She stands, picks up her sword and rushes for the stairs to the upper deck with her brother following her._

_Yara climbs onto the deck and sees mayhem. There are flaming arrows and flares in the sky. She turns to survey the madness. A ship bearing the Greyjoy sigil comes sailing out of the smoke and fog directly at her ship._

_"Euron." Yara concludes._

_Euron's ship crashes into Yara's. An armored gang plank is dropped onto her ship. Euron Greyjoy is riding on top of the plank as it crashes onto Yara's ship. A sailor is crushed in the process. Euron boards Yara's boat and begins cutting men down with an ax and laughing maniacally. Dozens of men are rushing behind him to board the ship. Yara and Theon both yell and leap into battle. Many people are killed instantly. More men are running over the gang plank. Tyene Sand comes from below deck. She throws a dagger and lodges it in an invader's eye. She moves to the body to retrieve her knife. Yara approaches her and kneels beside her._

_"Find your sisters. Your mother is below deck. Keep her safe."_

_Tyene nods in agreement. She stands up and goes to find her sisters among the chaos. After finding her sisters and coming up with a plan, Tyene walks down the stairs and sees her mother. She runs to her mother and hugs her. "We have to go." Immediately three men climb down the stairs and surround the women. Tyene begins striking at the invaders with her knife. The men take them._

_Nearly every ship in Yara's fleet is burning. There are flaming bolts in the sky. Yara spots Euron below her. She jumps from the upper deck and knocks him down._

_"Give your uncle a kiss." Euron says as he gets back up._

_Yara quickly steps forward and slaps her uncle. They begin fighting. Yara is soon overpowered._

_"Theon!" Euron yells._

_Still fighting, Theon hears his uncle's yell and turns to look. He is holding his sister and has his ax to her neck. Theon stops and is frozen in place._

_Euron smirks at him, "Ah, come on your cockless hound. I have her. Come and get her."_

_Theon looks around. Men are being killed and everything is on fire. One invader is pulling someone's teeth out. He begins to shake and whimper. His eye twitches. He turns, drops his sword and jumps off of the rail of the ship into the water. Euron begins to laugh and look at Yara._

 

* * *

 

 

"If I had tried to come for you, he would've killed you." Theon shakes.

"Theon." Yara says.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left you." Theon begins to cry.

"Theon, you went to get help and you came back for me. I forgive you." Yara said holding her brother's head.

"Theon, only Ellaria, Tyene and I were taken by Euron. The other snakes are still out there."

"I have to tell Jon." Theon says standing, Yara following him out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a peek into kings landing

Maester Wolkan approaches Jon and Sansa as they watch over the children in the courtyard.

"A raven from King's Landing, Your Grace." The maester says as he hands over the scroll. He bows and leaves.

Jon unravels the note and reads it aloud, "Cersei of House Lannister, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms--"

Sansa interrupts, "What does she want?"

Jon continues reading, "Come to King's Landing. Bend the knee or suffer the fate of all traitors."

Sansa sighs, "You've been so consumed with the enemy to the north, you've forgotten about the one to the south."

"I'm consumed with the Night King because I've seen him. And believe me, you'd think of little else if you had, too." Jon says.

Sansa nods, "But we still have a wall between us and the Night King. There's nothing between us and Cersei."

"There's a thousand miles between us and Cersei. Winter is here. The Lannisters are a southern army. They've never ranged this far north." Jon argues.

"You're the military man, but I know her. If you're her enemy, she'll never stop until she's destroyed you. Everyone who's ever crossed her, she's found a way to murder." Sansa warns her husband.

"You almost sound as if you admire her." Jon said.

Sansa all but agreed, "I learned a great deal from her."

* * *

_**Kings Landing** _

Cersei walks atop a mural of Westeros painted on the floor. The painter is completing it. Jaime enters and walks towards his sister, then looks at the mural and nods at the painter. The painter puts down his brush and exits. Cersei walks towards the North on the mural.

"Enemies to the north. Ned Stark's bastard has been named King in the North and that murdering whore Sansa stands beside him. Enemies everywhere. We're surrounded by traitors. You're in command of the Lannister army now. How do we proceed?"

"There isn't much of the army left, the dragon girl burned most of them. Including Randyll Tarly and his son. Winter is here. We can't win a war if we can't feed our men and our horses. She burned the food as well."

"Well that was quite stupid. I have set a raven to Winterfell summoning the bastard and Sansa. When they get here I expect you to take her head for killing our son."

"It wasn't Sansa." Jaime says, he then begins to recount what happened at Highgarden.

* * *

 

_**Highgarden** _

_Jaime is walking in the courtyard and there are dead Tyrell men scattered everywhere. He climbs to the top of the tower to meet Lady Olenna._

_Jaime opens the door and enters the room to see that Olenna is sitting alone at a table wearing all black._

_"It's done?" She asks._

_Jaime nodded, "It is."_

_"And now the rains weep for our whores. Did we fight well?" the elderly woman asks._

_"I suppose as well as can be expected." he shrugs._

_Jaime walks to the wine and pours two glasses._

_"It was never our forte. Golden roses indeed. Your brother and his new queen thought you would be defending Casterly Rock." She said._

_"The truth is Casterly Rock isn't worth much anymore. Well, it is to me. My fond childhood memories won't keep Cersei on the throne." he relented._

_"So you'll just let them take it?" the Lady asked._

_Jaime shrugged, "For now. They won't be able to hold it. Euron Greyjoy's navy burned their ships, we emptied the larders before we left. Eventually they'll be forced to abandon their position and march all the way across Westeros."_

_Jaime walks to where Olenna is sitting and places both wine glasses on the table and sits down._

_"And you took your army, your real army, and went where they weren't?"_

_"As Robb Stark did to me at Whispering Wood. There are always lessons in failures." Jaime agreed._

_"Yes. You must be very wise by now." Olenna quipped._

_"My father always said I was a slow learner."_

_"If he was so clever why didn't he take Highgarden the moment your gold mines ran dry? I suppose I'll be able to ask him myself soon enough. No more learning from my mistakes, eh? How will you do it? With that sword?" She asked curiously. She was not going to show him fear. But Jaime denied it._

_"That was Joffrey's sword, wasn't it? Not that he ever used it. What did he call it?"_

_"Widow's Wail." he answered._

_Olenna shook her head, "He really was a cunt, wasn't he? I did unspeakable things to protect my family, or watched them being done on my orders. I never lost a night's sleep over them. They were necessary. And whatever I imagined necessary for the safety of House Tyrell I did. But your sister has done things I wasn't capable of imagining. That was my prize mistake, a failure of imagination. She's a monster, you do know that?"_

_"To you, sure. To others as well. But after we've won and there's no one left to oppose us, the people living peaceful in the world she built, do you really think they'll wring their hands over the way she built it?" He retorted._

_"You love her. You really do love her. You poor fool. She'll be the end of you."_

_"Possibly. Not much to be gained from discussing it with you though, is there?" He jested._

_"What better person to discuss it with? What better guarantee could you have that the things you say will never leave this room? But perhaps you're right. If she's driven you this far it's gone beyond your control." She said._

_Jaime agreed._

_"She's a disease. I regret my role in spreading it. You will too."_

_"I think we're done here." Jaime said as he stood up and moved closer to Olenna._

_"How will it happen?"_

_"Cersei had several ideas. Whipping you through the streets and beheading you in front of the Red Keep. Flaying you alive and hanging you from the walls of King's Landing. I talked her out of those." He said._

_Olenna looks up at Jaime as he produces a small vial from a pouch on his belt and pops the cork off with his thumb. He pours the contents of the vial into one of the glasses of wine and slides it in front of her._

_"Will there be pain?" she asked._

_"No. I made sure of that."_

_"That's good." She said before she reaches out and chugs the entire cup. She looks back to Jaime, "I'd hate to die like your son clawing at my neck, foam and bile spilling from my mouth, eyes blood red, skin purple. It must have been horrible for you as a Kingsguard, as a father. It was horrible enough for me. A shocking scene. Not at all what I intended. You see, I'd never seen the poison work before. Tell Cersei. I want her to know it was me."_

-

Jaime watched his lover as she took in the information.

Cersei's face twisted in anger, "You should've taken her head right then. Very well then, what's done is done. At least I still have the snake bitch who killed Myrcella."

Jaime watched her walk off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you've probably realized by now, i'm using different scenes from the show and rearranging them to make more sense.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more meetings

The Mountain, Cersei and Qyburn are standing in a torch lit dungeon beneath the Red Keep. Ellaria and Tyene are chained to walls opposite of each other, gagged.

Cersei turns to Ellaria, "I want you to know I understand. Even though we're enemies, you and I, I understand the fear that drives you. I was there that day when Ser Gregor crushed your lover's head. I close my eyes I can hear the sound of Oberyn's skull breaking. The sound of your scream. I never heard a sound like that. I thought, that's true love. Oberyn looked beautiful that day. He really did. No one moved like him. No one had such skill with a spear. Even Ser Gregor couldn't stop him. If only he hadn't taunted him. He could have walked away and left poor Ser Gregor to die. But that wasn't your lover's way, was it? Now he's burried somewhere. And here Ser Gregor is stronger than ever. That must be difficult for you. When my daughter was taken from me, my only daughter, well, you can't imagine how that feels unless you've lost a child. I fed her at my own breast even though they told me to give her to the wet nurse. I couldn't bear to see her in another woman's arms. I never got to have a mother. But Myrcella did. She was mine and you took her from me. Why did you do that?"

Cersei pauses and looks at the chained woman, pain evident on her face. "It doesn't matter now."

She walks across the room and stands next to Tyene, looking at her but continues speaking to her mother. "Your daughter is a beauty too. Brown eyes, those lips. A perfect Dornish beauty."

Tyene is looking from Cersei to her mother. Cersei stops looking at her and turns back to Ellaria. "I imagine she is your favorite."

Ellaria pulls on her restraints.

"I know, I know, we're not supposed to have favorites. But still, we're only human. We love who we love."

Ellaria begins gasping and trying to speak through her gag.

Cersei smirks, "I'm sorry. I can't understand you. The gag makes it difficult to understand what you're saying. It must be frustrating. We all make our choices. You chose to murder my daughter. You must have felt powerful after you made that choice. Do you feel powerful now? I don't sleep very well, not at all really. I lie in bed and I stare at the canopy and imagine ways of killing my enemies. How to destroy Ellaria Sand, the woman who murdered my only daughter. I thought about having Ser Gregor crush your skull the way he did Oberyn's. It would be poetic I suppose but fast. Too fast."

Cersei turns away from the struggling mother and walks back to Tyene and to take her face in her hands. "I thought about having him crush your daughter's skull." she said, removing the gag from Tyene's mouth. "She's so beautiful. The thought of this lovely face cracking open like a duck egg, no, it's just not right."

Cersei looks at Ellaria, then turns back and kisses the younger girl. Tyene whimpers when Cersei stops kissing her and looks back at Ellaria.

"Momma!" Tyene cries.

Qyburn steps to Tyene and puts the gag back on her mouth. Qyburn walks over to Cersei and hands her a cloth. She starts wiping off the red lipstick she was wearing.

Cersei turned to Ellaria, "Qyburn, he's the cleverest man I know. Clever enough to learn what poison you used to murder Myrcella. The long goodbye, was that it?"

"The Long Farewell." Qyburn corrected as he handed her the antidote.

"That's the one." Cersei said before she drank it. "How long does the poison take?"

"Difficult to say. Hours, days, it depends on the subject's constitution."

"But death is certain?" she asked.

"Oh yes, Your Grace, quite certain."

Ellaria is still on her knees crying as Cersei squats down to talk to her. "Your daughter will die here in this cell. You will be here watching when she does. You will be here the rest of your days. If you refuse to eat we will force food down your throat. You will live to watch your daughter rot, to watch that beautiful face collapse to bone and dust all the while contemplating the choices you've made." Cersei continues looking at Ellaria but speaks to Qyburn. "Make sure the guards change the torches every few hours. I don't want her to miss a thing."

Cersei stands and walks out of the chamber with her entourage. Tyene and Ellaria both strain against their chains but can't reach each other.

* * *

 

Arya is walking through Winterfell with her brother when she looks towards the armory.

"He's waiting for you." Bran says. "Go on, I'll be okay."

Arya nods at Bran and makes her way to the armory.

Gendry is forging a sword of dragonglass when Arya enters. He finishes the blade and plunges it in a bucket of water. He turned and smiled at Arya, "My Lady."

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"As my lady commands." Gendry smirks. "Where have you been Arry?"

"I've been everywhere with everyone and no one. Now I'm home."

"Your brother legitimized me. I now bear my father's name." Gendry said grabbing another sword to forge.

"Lord Gendry Baratheon, I like the sound of that. You can start your own house, you're the only Baratheon left."

"I'm not a lord." Gendry said a he pounded the sword straight.

"If you're not a lord, then I'm not a lady." Arya said as she walked out.

Jon was in his bedchambers with Sansa laying on his chest. The two were in a post coital bliss when there was a knock at the door. The two didn't have time to properly cover themselves before the door opened and Arya walked in and sat by the hearth.

Sansa looked at her husband incredulously, "You didn't bar the door?"

"There was no time!" Jon said as he adjusted the furs to keep Sansa covered.

"Why bother covering her Jon, I've seen her teats more than you have." Arya shrugged. "I need you to do something for me."

"Something like what?" Jon said.

"Name Gendry a lord and give him a castle." Arya said. "You two have Winterfell and are going to fill it with more Starks. He needs somewhere to rebuild his house."

"There's no castle to give him."

"The Dreadfort." Arya said grabbing some fruit from the table. "The Boltons house is no longer, you can give it to him."

"She's right, there's no one there." Sansa said.

"Alright then it's settled, Gendry gets a name, a title and a keep." Arya said as she stood and began to leave. "You don't have to keep laying together, she's already got a son in her."

As the door shut behind her, Jon looks at Sansa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plans

Jon and Sansa are walking through the courtyard when a guard comes and tells them someone is at the gate. The royal couple walked to the north side to see a figure dismounting from a horsedrawn cart.

He turned around, "Lord Commander."

"Samwell Tarly." Jon said hugging him, "It's good to see you, brother." He turned to Sam's companions. "Gilly, it's good to see you too. Little Sam is getting bigger." Jon turned to his wife, "This is Sansa, my wife and Queen in the North as well as Lady Regent of Winterfell."

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name. Jon has told me a lot about you." Sansa smiled at him. "Let's get your family inside where it's warm. Are you coming Jon?"

"I'll be there in a bit, love. Bran should be back from his ride soon." Jon said motioning to his chair by the gates.

"I'll get them settled." Sansa kissed her husband and walked inside with their new guests.

* * *

 

Arya was walking the halls looking for Gendry. He wasn't in the armory or in the training yard so she began searching. She came upon his chambers and heard him inside. He hadn't barred his door so she stepped inside. The room was empty but she could hear him moving around in the bathing quarters of the room. She went toward the sound and saw him settling back into the bath.

"You know you don't have to sneak around, it's not like you haven't seen my cock before."

"I was coming to find you but I didn't think you'd be in the bath." Arya said.

"I've been forging for two days and I didn't get a bath in yesterday."

"Do you want me to leave?" she said hovering by the entrance.

Gendry was silent for a beat, "No."

* * *

 

In the great hall sat the royal couple, Bran and Sam. Sansa had set Gilly and the baby in a room and had a bath drawn for them.

"So what brings you to Winterfell? Last I saw you, you were off to the Citadel." Jon said.

"I was transcribing a high maester's diary and I found some interesting things." Sam said.

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that you are not my father's son, but the son of Lyanna Stark." Bran spoke up.

"Yes, and Rhaegar Targaryen." Sam said.

"I beg your pardon?" Sansa said.

"I'm a Targaryen bastard?"

"No. Rhaegar married Lyanna in a secret ceremony." Sam said.

"So that means what?"

"Your real name is Aeron Targaryen. You're the heir to the Iron Throne." Bran said.

Jon looked at his wife, "What do you think about this?"

"What I think isn't going to change anything, but you are still a Stark." Sansa said. "Cersei still sits on the throne and if you try to go get it she won't stop until either you are dead or she is."

"I don't want to rule the seven kingdoms. King's Landing smells like piss and shit."

"Then let Cersei rule it. She can have the Crownlands, Westerlands, the Reach and the Stormlands. But we should have the North, the Iron Islands, the Riverlands and the Vale. Dorne has always been separate from the seven kingdoms, let it stay that way."

"Alright, I'll send a raven." Jon said.

Just then the door burst open and Theon and Yara came in, "Sorry to interrupt, your grace, but there's something we need to tell you."

"Okay then, out with it."

"When Euron bombared my ship he took ony me, Ellaria Sand and her daughter Tyene. There are seven other Sand Snakes still out there. They're most likely going to try to find their sister and mother. Help them and you'll have their loyalty, I'm sure of it." Yara explained.

Jon sighed, "Well I guess I'm going back to the shithole. No need for a raven."

"Jon, you can't leave again." Sansa protested. "Not now."

"Sansa."

"You have a responsibility now and it's not just the North."

"You have Brienne and Arya here to protect you. They are the only people beside the current occupants of this hall that know of your condition."

"Everytime a Stark rides south, they don't return."

"Did you forget that quickly love? I'm a Targaryen. I'll come back to you."

"Well you can't go alone."

"I'll take Ser Davos, Tyrion and the Greyjoys. I'll also take the white walker that we have in the dungeons."

"Where did you get a white walker?" Sam asked incredulously

"It's a long story." Jon and Sansa said in unison.

Bran looked off into the distance, "A union has been made."

* * *

 

Jon was packing a bag for his travels when Davos entered his chambers. "We are riding south come daylight. Why do you wish to ride south again?"

"To keep my family safe. Daenerys was wrong when she said she was the last Targaryen and the throne was rightfully hers."

"I don't follow." Davos said.

"I'm not Ned Stark's bastard. I'm his nephew, son of Lyanna Stark and the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen. My claim to the throne is stronger than hers. I don't want it but I need to keep my family safe. Now we must rest, it is a long ride to White Harbor." Jon finished packing his bag and saw Davos out.


End file.
